yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Masters captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council
Here is how the new quest begins in Quest for Canterlot. Back in Skylands, Yuna and her friends are making sure their new friends are settled in. In the main hall, They showed them to where they sleep. Princess Yuna: This will be your room, Jennifer. Dusty Crophopper: Every summer. Have you packed your things before you left? Jennifer: I have the trading cards about you guys, the Maximals, the Autobots, the Skylanders, the Ninjago Ninjas, The Warriors of Chima and the Power Rangers. Phineas Flynn: Same here. Bart Simpson: Welcome to the club. Dipper Pines: Amazing. Princess Flurry Heart: That's quite a welcoming committee. All of a sudden, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai the Collector, Fenghuang, The Wu Sisters, Scorpion, Tong Fo, Temutai, Hundun and Fu-Xi came bursting out of nowhere. Johnson and Hermione caught in chain, The Royal Ponies were captured as well. Jennifer: Mother! Father! Johnson: Jennifer! Forgive us! Hermione: They force us to talk! Run! Tai Lung: Too late! We have you all surrounded. Kai the Collector: We have you now. Shen froze the Royal Ponies in a Frozen Crystal Ball, They had nowhere else to go. Princess Cornelia: Oh no! Hooves: Release them! Princess Flurry Heart: Let them out! Tai Lung: Hand over the Journals and no one gets hurt. Grenda: As if, You big fur ball! Bart Simpson: Eat My Shorts! Princess Yuna: You'll have to take them from us! (to her friends) RUN! Lord Shen: After them! Dipper and Mabel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! The chase is on, Kai was after them. Kai the Collector: You can run, But you can't hide! Find them all! With a few swings of his blades, Kai sends his Jombies to the attack. Snowdrop: BACK OFF! BACK OFF! Princess Yuna: Don't look back! Eliza looks back and sees Kai evilly laughs. Eliza: Aaaah! I looked back! Kai the Collector: (evilly laughs) Eliza: AAAAAAAH!!! Princess Yuna: Don't look behind you! Phineas Flynn: Too late! Kai the Collector: Almost! Almost! Just as Kai almost snatch the Journals, He begins to notice something else. Kai the Collector: Huh? (was hit by a branch) Dipper Pines: That was close. Baljeet Tjinder: Too close. They've gone as far as possible. At a far away distance, Ford was working on a new weapon with LeFou, Mr. Snoops and Mr. Smee while Doc Brown was working on his greatest invention ever in the universe, DeLorean Time Machine, As Yuna and her friends came in horror. Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford! Princess Yuna: (panting) Doc! Ford Pines and Doc Emmett Brown notice the foals desperate, They begin to worry. LeFou: Look! They're here! Ford Pines: What's wrong, Kids?! Mabel Pines: The Royalties are captured, And Jennifer's Parents, Johnson and Herminoe are held hostage. Jennifer: Wait. Are you... The Author of the Journals and a member of Mystery Inc.? Ford Pines: Yes. Yes I am. Phineas Flynn: I can hardly believe it, Ford Pines himself! Lisa Simpson: And Doctor Emmett Brown! Jennifer: (fainted) Princess Yuna: Tai Lung, Lord Shen and Kai wants the Journals to free Bill Cipher, They'll stop at nothing. Bart Simpson: Even some of Po's old foes from China are on the move! Doc Emmett Brown: GREAT SCOTT! They must be up to no good, We can't let this happen. If the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher creates Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, They'll destroy the Space Time Perminently! LeFou: If the Journals fell into Nightmare Moon's front hooves and Bill's hands, We'll be done for. Mr. Snoops: You're telling me, LeFou. Mr. Smee: Oh dear! Ford Pines: There is a way to stop Lord Shen, Tai Lung and Kai the Collector. Yuna, You and your friends must seek a group of legendary heroes known as the Warriors of Virue. Only they can help you. Princess Yuna: We'll do our best. Doc Emmett Brown: You'll need a map to take with you. (shows a map to every locations) You also must find the amulets of the five elements, Water, Earth, Wood, Fire and Metal for the Warriors to poses. Ford Pines: There's no time to loose! With quick thinking, Ford presented the map. Princess Jubilee: Whoa! (got the map) This'll be the best quest yet. Dipper Pines: Okay. What are we going to do along the way? Take a bus or something? Doogal: Well, We still have Train with us. Dylan: What else do we need, Ford. Ford Pines: You'll need the rest of the transportations from Yuna. Train: You mean if we're traveling by air, sea and land? Ford Pines: Exactly, Train. Can you handle carry some coaches as well? Train: Of course, Ford. Jules Brown: We won't let you or Ford Pines down, Father. Nyx: Did you hear that? Ford saids that we can ride on Train, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Mystery Cart and we can ride the S.S. Full Moon on sea, the Night Express and the Knight Bus for extra passengers, And we can also use our aircrafts. Now, That's what I'm talking about! Train: You got it! (nods as a bell rang) I'm a train and you're not. Stary: Don't push it. Train: Sorry. Bart Simpson: I got my cart called "Honor Roller". Lisa Simpson: Even I got a Mabiu Stacy Car. Princess Yuna: We'll find the Warriors of Virtue and stop Shen, Kai and Tai Lung. Ford Pines: We know you will. Ford hands over the new Lightsabers to his new apprentices. They were colored the same as some. Phineas Flynn: (activates his saber) Awesome! Grenda: We're ready! Bart Simpson: Aren't we call! Lisa Simpson: Do you know what these are, Jennifer? Jennifer: These must be lightsabers, They were only used by the Jedi and Sith. Ford Pines: They're now made for our own weapons. You'll need this with you on your journey. Dipper Pines: The golf cart? (realized the golf cart is maximized for traveling) That's it! Thanks, Grunkle Ford! Ford Pines: (chuckles) Anything for you and Mabel, Dipper. Gizmo: (hugging Dipper) Dipper Pines: It's okay, Gizmo. You'll be safe with me. Dipper loaded Gizmo into his backpack, He finally felt comfortable inside. Phineas Flynn: Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today. And so, Doc and Ford writes a message to Luna and her family about locking down Canterlot to watch out for Lord Shen, Tai Lung, Kai the Collector and the rest of their recruits. Meanwhile, the foals and children got their bags, weapons, the Journals and vehicles like Train, the Night Express, the S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia and Aircrafts ready. Train: All Aboard! Jennifer: That's the Flying Ford Anglia, A flying vehicle of the Weasley family. Are you seeing that, Irving. Irving Du Bois: I sure do, Jennifer. Princess Yuna: Swords and Daggers, Check! Connie: Map, Check! GPS, Check! Compass, Check! Mabel Pines: Grappling hook, Check! Dipper Pines: The Height Crystal Flashlight. (checking flashes pink light means for growing big and blue light means for shrinking it small) Check! Gizmo: (hide from bright lights) Princess Skyla: Spell Books, Check! Princess Flurry Heart: Lightsabers, Check! Bart Simpson: Double Check! Lisa Simpson: We've got our belongings. Armor Bride: Almost ready! Then, Yuna check for all the Journals in one Saddlebag. Princess Yuna: Journals, Check! Brian (Snail): All aboard! Princess Yuna: Don't worry, We'll do what we can to save our families. Train tries to pull the coaches, But accidentally uncoupled them. Sunrise Shimmer: That's not good. Princess Twila: Don't forget us, Train. Train: Oops, Sorry. Just as Train couples up to the coaches, He sets off on the search for the Warriors of Virtue. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225